


Cuddling in Bed

by kawaii_writer0w0



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Adorable, Boyfriends, Boys' Love, Cuddling & Snuggling, Flirting, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Relationship(s), Romantic Fluff, Short, Short & Sweet, Sleep, Sleepiness, Sweet, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24199690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawaii_writer0w0/pseuds/kawaii_writer0w0
Summary: Ue and Mafu cuddling in bed for the first time and watching TV. Who will make the first move? Will Ue's head explode from Mafu's cuteness? Read on to find out ;)
Relationships: Satou Mafuyu & Uenoyama Ritsuka, Satou Mafuyu/Uenoyama Ritsuka
Comments: 2
Kudos: 139





	Cuddling in Bed

Uenoyama made his way toward Mafuyu's apartment early on Sunday morning, reflecting on the text he sent earlier: _"you should come over and watch the live show...mom's not home today..."_

Ue had been itching to watch the concert on TV with some of the bands they'd be competing with in an upcoming competition.

Ue knocked on the door nervously and heard Mafuyu mumble from inside, "it's open..."

He entered the small space and saw Mafuyu lying in bed with an extra large t-shirt exposing one shoulder and his tiny Pomeranian, Kedama, curled up under one arm. The Sunday morning sunshine danced off the skin of his elongated neck.

Ue leaned down next to the bed and said "Mafuyu?" a bit louder to try and stir him awake. Letting out a grunt, Mafuyu opened his droopy eyes through tussled, messy hair, making Ue's mouth go dry. He wasn't not sure he could handle hanging out with his boyfriend _alone_ in this state.

"Ritsuka..." Mafuyu grumbled and pushed himself up until he was resting on one elbow. His XL shirt hung lower off of his shoulder, exposing most of his bare chest and almost letting a nipple peek out.

"You told me to come over so we could watch the live show on TV...remember?" Ue asked, slightly flustered.

"Oh...mm..." Mafuyu nodded and rubbed the sleep from his eyes in approval. He yawned and gestured for Kedama to move, lifting up the comforter and giving Ue an inviting puppy-dog look.

Ue's brain short-circuited at the thought of spending the next couple hours sitting on Mafuyu's bed with him. The last time they were alone in his apartment together was when he came to visit when he was sick, but this time was very different.

Mafuyu reached for the remote, turned the TV on and rearranged the pillows on his bed while Ue climbed in. His hormones rushed as the scent of Mafuyu's natural, sleepy fragrance acted as an intense aphrodisiac. Ue sank into the pillows and tried not to draw attention to his cheeks growing warmer and warmer.

They sat next to each other, a bit stiff and awkward but then the live show started and Mafuyu's eyes began to light up. As the guitar player and singer burst into a loud and bashful song, Mafuyu whispered "so cool..." and slumped down into Ue's side, wrapping his arm around Ue's, radiating heat from his sleep-warm skin.

 _"Shit...how am I supposed to focus on this?..."_ Ue thought and before too long he realized Mafuyu had quickly gone from amazed to sleepy again. He noticed his hair still messy and covering half his face as he leaned his cheek on Ue's shoulder.

He reached over and carded his fingers through Mafuyu's fringe, pushing it back off his face as his eyes slowly shut.

"Hey! Don't fall asleep again already!" Ue insisted.

"Hmph..." Mafuyu pouted, "but you're so comfy, Ritsuka-chin"

 _"Ritsuka- **chin** "_ Ue thought as his head practically exploded. _"where does he get off adding **-chin**!?"_

Ue cleared his throat and asked Mafuyu if he'd like anything to eat or drink during the commercial break. But, instead of answering, Mafuyu got a slightly devious look in his eyes. He took Ue's arm that he was holding onto and slipped it behind himself, leaving the ball in Ue's court who was blushing deeply.

"Uh- ...I'll take that as a no, then." Ue said in response to his own question about wanting anything to drink or eat.

 _"What am I supposed to do now...? Why did he put my arm around his back...? Well...it's there now..."_ Ue thought to himself, not paying attention to the next band on the TV at all.

Ue placed one hand on Mafuyu's hip and pulled him closer into his body. Mafuyu let himself melt into Ue, feeling somewhat accomplished that he helped initiate this move.

They both became immersed in the next band that played: their sound was powerful but the melody was really catchy and comfortable for the singer. Plus the drummer's solo was super impressive and fast. Without even realizing it, Ue started drawing circles with his fingertips, softly and lazily over the exposed skin of Mafuyu's hip. His finger slid over his ticklish spot and Mafuyu let out a noise that was almost like a squeak, his stomach muscles flipping pleasantly as he gasped in surprise.

"Oh, ticklish?" Ue asked, mischievously.

"Mhm..."

"Sorry about that, I'll be more careful" Ue declared, this time pressing into Mafuyu's skin more intentionally and grasping his hip.

"I-...is this okay?" he asked carefully.

"Mmm..." Mafuyu let out a soft moan of approval and released into his touch even more than before. Both their hearts were beating fast.

Mafuyu draped a leg over Ue's so it was resting in between and shifted it up slightly, courteously bunching up the covers to hide the growing lump in between Ue's legs.

They cuddled like that for another hour and a half before falling asleep in each others arms for the very first time. <3

**Author's Note:**

> (writing style for this post was inspired by Caeseria https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caeseria/pseuds/Caeseria)


End file.
